


call me, maybe

by kopi_luwak



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin sesekali, Midorima harus belajar bergantung pada orang lain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fanfik ini sebenernya korban keisengan saya dan saya lagi pingin bikin aomido, so, yeah /lari  
> bisa dibilang future dari au 1050—lebih tepatnya fanfik yang 99, tapi dibaca terpisah pun oke //ngok  
> saya nulisnya sambil ngedengerin bittersweet dan stormnya kry sih ya hohahahahaha /heh  
> ooc ooc banget sumpah _(:'3 dan saya ga tau apa-apa soal macet, ibukota, transgender dan terakhir ke tmii saya pas kelas 5 sd lel /plakplok
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

Aomine menggerakkan setir mobilnya dengan malas, dan dia merasa bahwa dia tidur kurang cukup hari ini seolah sepuluh jam itu adalah porsi yang begitu sedikit, seolah dia tidak cukup beruntung tidak harus jalan kaki menuju kantornya meski harus terjebak macet parah. Lalu-lalang orang di trotoar memadat seiring naiknya matahari, dan berbagai macam wewangian bercampur aduk di tengah keributan ini, dengan tapak kaki dan suara-suara yang semakin menandakan betapa bisingnya hari ini.

(Salah siapa bangun terlambat.)

Jam setengah delapan pagi, berbagai _coffeeshop_ telah dipadati pengunjung, dan restoran cepat saji pun tak kalah, begitu pula dengan warung kaki lima yang berlomba menjajakan sajian mereka untuk mengais uang sebanyak mungkin, untuk menafkahi keluarga tercinta yang berada di rumah. Semerbak wangi pun membuat perutnya (yang setengah mulas karena dicekoki Satsuki makanan darinya) berteriak dengan riang minta diisi.

 _Sesekali berangkat ke kantor pun boleh terlambat, ‘kan?_ Pikirnya, dan dia segera mengalihkan setir mobilnya menuju sebuah _coffeeshop_ yang tidak terlalu ramai untuk ukuran pagi ini, semata karena dia tidak ingin mengantri terlalu lama.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kantor, sekarang dia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup ternama di ibukota. Jangan mengerenyitkan alismu dengan heran, dia sendiri heran, karena dia sendiri paham bahwa nilai-nilainya, baik di sekolah maupun di universitas, bisa dibilang sedikit payah, namun entahlah, salah satu rekannya semasa kuliah menawarinya pekerjaan dengan bayaran yang lumayan.

Bolehlah, toh dia juga tidak merasa keberatan menjalaninya.

Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sudut dekat jendela, dan menurutnya, ini adalah tempat yang paling menyenangkan dan dia tidak terlalu paham mengapa tempat seenak ini malah jarang ditempati. _Bodo ah_. Dia membuka koran pagi yang sengaja dibelinya tadi dari salah satu pedagang asongan dan membuka-bukanya, meski sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu tertarik membaca.

Ada suara decitan kursi di depannya dan dia menutup korannya, kemudian mendongak untuk mencari tahu siapa yang akan berbagi meja dengannya karena setahunya, dia ke sini juga sendirian dan dia tidak ingat membuat janji (untuk terlambat) dengan koleganya untuk minum kopi bersama hari ini.

“Maaf,” suara yang dia yakin dia mengenalnya terdengar, mungkin hanya ia yang melihatnya karena dia sedang menunduk seraya menarik kursinya ke belakang untuk memerhatikan sejauh mana kursi itu kira-kira akan ia tarik, dan rambut panjangnya yang (secara mencolok berwarna hijau) tergerai jatuh, seperti beludru, “Saya kehabisan meja untuk duduk, jadi maaf saya mengganggu—“

Aomine mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. “Midorima?”

Orang itu—lebih spesifiknya, wanita muda itu—mengangkat wajahnya, dan rasa kaget luar biasa yang tertera di wajahnya sedetik kemudian mengesahkan afirmasi Aomine, dan Aomine benar-benar tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana di saat wanita muda itu memanggil namanya balik, berbagai pertanyaan keheranan berdengung-dengung di kepalanya.

 

 

Jam berdetik menuju lima belas menit kemudian.

Aomine mengangkat alis, “Jadi, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi.”

(Sebelumnya, wanita muda yang diketahui nama (atau lebih tepat marga)nya sebagai Midorima itu langsung berniat untuk pergi segera dari situ, tampak dari gesturnya sesaat setelah menyebut namanya; dia melepas pegangannya pada kursi dan berbalik, dan berniat melangkah secara cepat.

Namun tangannya menahannya di pergelangan tangan, dan meski sang wanita memberontak pun dia (dari dulu) tetap kalah darinya soal kekuatan, dan butuh sekian menit baginya untuk yakin bahwa Aomine tidak akan mengejek atau apa.

Lagi pula di dalam mata Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou yang sekarang memang berbeda, namun tidak segalanya berubah darinya (malahan, mungkin wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah); rambut hijaunya sepunggung, jemari tangan yang sama lentiknya dan tinggi badannya yang tidak biasa; untuk lelaki, dia lumayan tinggi, untuk seorang wanita, di negara ini, apalagi, tinggi seperti itu sudah nyaris mustahil—dan dada itu, dadatipenyasekali dari mana dia mendapatkannya.)

Dia membetulkan kacamatanya, “Tidak ada yang harus kujelaskan.”

“Ada,” Aomine mempertajam pandangannya, “Midorima Shintarou yang kukenal dulu itu adalah seorang _laki-laki_.”

“Kalau begitu, sekarang kita tidak saling kenal.” Midorima meminum kopinya dengan beberapa teguk, “Jika hanya itu yang ingin kamu tanyakan, lebih baik aku langsung pergi saja.”

Sayang sekali, _coffeeshop_ ini masih terasa begitu ramai dan suara-suara terdengar dari segala penjuru ruangan, begitu ramainya sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa mendengarkan suaranya sendiri, namun apa yang harus ia lakukan karena isu ini, dia tahu, adalah hal yang sangat privasi bagi orang yang duduk di hadapannya.

Aomine menatap riak air di gelas kopinya, lalu memandang matanya, lama, “Kamu … masih ngejar Akashi?” tanyanya, karena setahunya, Midorima Shintarou bukanlah orang yang sudi mengubah gendernya begitu saja (dan siapa juga yang mau asal berganti jenis kelamin, bahkan dia pun tidak).

“… Nggak.” Midorima menjawab pelan dan menghindari tatapannya, kemudian beralih pada cangkir kopinya yang setengah kosong, menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya. “Sudah lama,” lanjutnya.

Aomine tahu Midorima berbohong.

Meski mereka tidak dekat di masa lalu, Aomine tahu bagaimana sinyal yang menandakan Midorima berbohong: suaranya menjadi berkali lipat lebih pelan dan matanya akan menghindari si penanya.

Dia juga tahu bagaimana Midorima sudah suka Akashi sejak lama. _Hell_ , orang yang nggak percaya bahwa Midorima suka Akashi itulah yang sama sekali tidak paham. Dia yang hanya tiga tahun sekelas dengan dia saja paham betul (dan mengamini gosip yang mengatakan bahwa) Midorima homo buat Akashi, dan dia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa orang sekelas Akashi bisa gagal paham dengan kode-kodean samar ala _tsundere_ semacam Midorima.

Aomine menghela nafas pendek, “Kamu kerja di mana?” untuk sekedar basa-basi, mungkin, dia bertanya, karena dengan Midorima Shintarou, dia sama sekali tidak tahu jenis konversasi apa yang bisa menahan mereka untuk duduk lebih lama.

(Lain jika dengan Tetsu.)

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya, menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya, “Di Inggris.”

“Heh?” dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “Kece gila. Jadi apa?”

“Dokter.”

“Bah,” Aomine tertawa nyaring, untung saja kekerasan suaranya masih bisa ditolerir keramaian yang semakin lama semakin menjadi, “Jauh-jauh ke luar negeri, kerja jadi dokter doang. Kenapa gak di sini saja?”

Wanita seratus delapan puluhan senti itu menyandarkan badannya ke kursi. “Aku kabur,” jawabnya dengan santai, menyibakkan rambutnya yang dirasanya terlalu menempel.

“Kabur?”

“Kabur, ya, kabur,” sedikit merasa iritasi, dia menatapnya dengan jengkel, “Beberapa tahun pertama memang aku kerja di sini, tapi aku nabung dan lari. Modusnya cari beasiswa S1 buat kedokteran, tapi setelah lulus pun aku kerja di sana. Kamu bisa bilang aku kabur.”

“Eeh,” Dia menopang dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya, “Lalu kenapa kamu balik?”

Tidak ada suara yang menyahut hingga beberapa saat, dan Aomine menyeringai, “Kamu mau nyari Akashi? Atau izin cuti, lalu kamu mau keliling kota ini sampai ketemu Akashi?”

“… Kamu salah.”

“Aku benar.”

“Sejak kapan kamu jadi Akashi?” Wajah kecut Midorima tampak makin keruh, dan dia mengangkat badannya, bersiap membayar makanannya dan berdiri dengan satu hentakan yang cukup keras, Aomine tertawa dengan cukup lebar seolah menjahili Midorima Shintarou adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan sedunia, “Kali ini kamu memang salah,” lanjutnya, dan dia menatapnya dengan datar, namun ada banyak kesedihan yang terdapat dalam mata hijaunya, “Kemarin aku ketemu Akashi.”

 

 

(Dan pada akhirnya pun, Aomine benar-benar bolos ke kantor (persetan dengan pekerjaan, bagian batin dirinya yang sejuta persen sesatnya berkata), dan menemani sang wanita muda untuk memutari kota, atau ke manapun asal wanita (yang dulunya ia kenal sebagai seorang laki-laki itu) sedikit tenang.)

 

 

Midorima memalingkan mukanya, kesal, duduk di kursi samping pengendara dan satu jam mereka yang diisi oleh obrolan yang tidak terlalu jelas cukup untuk sedikit mengurangi kepadatan jalan pagi ini, “Kamu ngapain sih, kayak sedang ngehibur cewek yang sedang patah hati saja,” gumamnya, setengah berbisik.

“Kamu kan memang cewek,” tawa lelaki gelap di sebelahnya dengan keras, dan wajahnya sedikit memerah menyadari kebodohannya, “Lagian baik trans ataupun enggak, aku nggak bisa ninggalin cewek nangis sendirian.”

“Aku nggak bahagia mendengar kata-katamu.”

“Woi.”

Menyandarkan kepala pada jendela memang tidak terlalu nyaman, namun Midorima memilih untuk melakukannya karena pemandangan kota itu, adalah pemandangan yang terasa sudah sangat lama tidak dia lihat, “Ngomong-ngomong …” Garis wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakyakinan, namun dia berkeras melanjutkannya, “Makasih sudah dibayari tadi,” dia menutup mulutnya saat mengatakannya (agar tidak terdengar dengan keras).

Tawa lebar Aomine berganti dengan senyuman tipis, “Gak usah sungkan-sungkan.”

Dan mereka kembali tenggelam dalam jurang keheningan.

(Aomine bertanya ke mana Midorima ingin pergi, dan Midorima sendiri juga tidak tahu ke mana dia ingin pergi. Yang Midorima ingin bilang, _bawa aku ke mana saja_. Yang Midorima lakukan hanyalah menggelengkan kepalanya.)

“Sori kalau agak ofensif, tapi …” Aomine menghentikan kata-katanya, membanting setirnya tiba-tiba ke arah kanan karena di kiri ada mobil yang melaju tiba-tiba, Aomine menyumpah-nyumpah, dan menekan pedal gas lebih kencang—Midorima berharap agar jalan tol cepat sampai, “Kayaknya kamu bukan tipe yang bakal ganti gender jadi cewek, deh.”

Dia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, “Hmph.”

Mobil Aomine berhenti di belakang mobil lain, mengantri dalam membayar tol. Beberapa detik kemudian transaksi mobil di depannya selesai, dan mobil Aomine melaju. Namun recehan di mobilnya habis, dan Aomine mendengus kesal. Midorima menyodorinya beberapa keping receh dan lembaran seribu dan dua ribu.

Midorima memperbaiki posisinya di mobil, dan membuat punggungnya lebih nyaman dengan membiarkan sudut antara dudukan dan sandarannya lebih besar, menutup matanya, “Ini memang kesalahanku.”

Aomine bertanya tentang _lucky item_ , dan Midorima menunjuk gantungan kunci berbentuk beruang di tasnya, Aomine ber-oh ria dan menyatakan sesuatu tentang dia kira Midorima sudah melupakan obsesinya pada keberuntungan, dan Midorima menjawabnya dengan dengusan kecil. Aomine mengatakan bahwa perempuan tidak baik jika mendengus, dan Midorima memalingkan muka.

(Aomine memutuskan mereka akan pergi ke Taman Mini, dan Midorima (secara implisit) mengiyakan.)

 

 

Saat mereka mulai memutari Taman Mini, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian: Seorang lelaki berkulit cukup gelap dengan tinggi badan tidak main-main berjalan di samping seorang wanita berambut panjang yang tidak kalah tingginya. Aomine dengar beberapa orang menyebut wanita itu ‘cantik’, ‘rupawan’, dan ‘anggun’, dan ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi mereka jika tahu bahwa gadis di sebelahnya dulunya adalah seorang lelaki.

Midorima menggerutu tentang mengapa dia harus ke tempat wisata anak-anak seperti ini, namun, ada bagian dari binar matanya yang menyiratkan MKKB—Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia—melihat caranya menoleh dan melihat-lihat sekitar. Aomine diam saja, toh tempat ini juga sudah berkali-kali dia datangi bersama Satsuki, jadi mau bahagia pun tidak, mau bosan pun juga tidak terlalu—mungkin karena ada gadis itu di sebelahnya.

Aomine Daiki tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang membuatnya mencoba untuk meraih tangan yang sedikit bergoyang seiring langkah yang terangkat, namun ada sesuatu darinya yang (sedikit) merasa benar saat dia menggenggamnya.

Dia tahu Midorima sedikit menaikkan alis saat dia menggenggam tangannya dan dia tahu dia dan Midorima juga tidak pernah terlalu dekat; tidak seperti kedekatannya dengan Tetsu dan tidak seperti kedekatan sang wanita muda dengan si absolut Akashi, namun entahlah, saat Midorima tidak menolaknya, sesuatu dari dalam dirinya (lagi) juga merasa lega.

“Saat itu,” Midorima mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit pagi menjelang siang yang lumayan berawan, dan Aomine beberapa kali menariknya supaya tidak menabrak orang yang ada di jalanan, “Ada suara di hatiku yang menginginkan aku jadi cewek. Tapi aku menolaknya dengan keras. Tapi suara itu semakin kuat.”

Rumah-rumahan adat ada di kanan kirinya lagi dan mereka telah abai; Midorima yang terfokus pada masa lalunya dan Aomine yang mendengarkannya, “Dia bilang, mungkin Akashi bakal suka denganku jika aku jadi cewek. Mungkin lebih baik aku jadi cewek sekalian, meninggalkan segalanya buat Akashi. Aku sadar kalau dari dulu Akashi memperbudakku, secara langsung ataupun tidak.”

“Entahlah,” Midorima tertawa sinis, “Aku saat itu memang terlalu naif.”

Aomine mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa panas, “Lalu?”

“Lalu apa?” wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan matanya yang penuh kaca itu menatap matanya dengan penuh kemarahan, “Lalu aku datang ke sini dan mendapat bukti kedua untuk kebodohanku.”

“Akashi melihatku dan dia melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Di belakangnya ada cewek _itu_. Dan kenyataan bahwa Akashi akan menyukaiku balik jika aku adalah seorang gadis adalah kebohongan belaka. Satu-satunya hal yang aku sesali sekarang adalah mengapa aku mengikuti suara bodoh itu dalam hatiku.”

“… Aku nggak tahu kamu bisa bicara sejujur itu,” Aomine menggumam.

Senyuman miringnya berkembang lagi, “Aku kan mantan cowok.”

“Jangan sok kuat, kamu.”

 _Dasar_ tsundere.

 

 

Tengah hari tiba, dan Aomine bahkan hanya merasa bahwa ini adalah sekejap.

“Buat hari ini, Aomine,” Midorima menoleh, angin siang berhembus, menyegarkan mereka yang bermandi dalam tiga puluh dua derajat celcius dan rambut panjang wanita itu beterbangan, bunyi bising klakson mewarnai mereka, menghadapinya dengan wajah yang masih tak menujukkan apa pun, tanpa senyuman, tanpa kesedihan, hanya kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya, “Makasih.”

(Dia masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya.)

“Nggak masalah,” Aomine menjawab, toh dia juga tidak paham hal macam apa yang membuatnya ingin membolos kantor hari ini dan malah mengajak seorang teman lama untuk bermain di Taman Mini, meski mereka lebih banyak berbicara tentang salah satu hal, entahlah, hari ini adalah hari yang terlalu gila. “Kamu, habis ini mau ke mana?”

“Pulang.” Midorima ganti menatap matanya.

“Ke Inggris?”

“Ke mana lagi.”

“Nggak bertemu anak-anak lain?” ia menawarkan basa-basi yang lain.

Midorima menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel, seperti saat seseorang ditanyai tentang hal yang benar-benar mereka berdua tahu apa jawaban yang akan mereka berikan, “Nggak sudi,” katanya dingin, namun dia cukup paham (dan cukup menyesal untuk mengangkat pembicaraan ini) karena toh, nasi telah menjadi bubur dan Midorima telah menakar jumlah yang salah.

“Nggak butuh bantuan?” dia bertanya, sementara batinnya mempertanyakan sendiri berapa dosis ketulusan yang dia berikan dalam setiap kata-katanya. Seberapa sedikitnya, sebenarnya, bukan seberapa banyaknya.Aomine melepaskan genggaman tangannya, melepaskan hangat yang ia rasakan dari tangan yang sedari tadi dia genggam.

“Aku bisa sendiri.” Sulit dipercaya bahwa gadis itu pergi ke negeri ini hanya dengan baju yang dipakainya dan tas yang (meski berukuran cukup besar) bukanlah jenis tas yang akan digunakan untuk mengepak baju dan persiapan tentang hal-hal lain, dan dia masih belum tahu apa motif sebenarnya untuk kembali.

Cara gadis itu berjalan mengingatkan Aomine soal seseorang yang telah kehilangan asanya, dan dia benar-benar membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia sedang berusaha untuk memikul segalanya sendiri.

“Hei, Midorima,” Aomine Daiki memanggil, tepat sebelum wanita itu menghilang di tengah keramaian, dan suaranya pun masih cukup keras untuk didengar sang wanita yang entah akan pergi ke mana, dan wangi kacang almond panggang juga semerbak kopi hangat masih terasa di sekitar nafasnya, “Kamu tahu, kadang, beban-beban terberatmu nggak harus kamu pikul sendirian.”


	2. 5, or 6 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Siapa namamu sekarang?”
> 
> “Shinka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maaf ini chap jelek banget orz  
> saya end aja di sini ya, takutnya kalo dilanjutin malah ngedrama dan midorima jadi maso lagi orz  
> makasih udah baca /kabur

Aomine menyalakan rokoknya, dan asap menguar sementara kipas angin berputar dan menyebarkan asapnya. Midorima terbatuk, namun Aomine seolah peduli tak peduli dengannya. Ruangan tamu itu bernuansa coklat, dan tidak terlalu bersih (apa yang kamu harapkan dari seorang Aomine Daiki), tentang bagaimana mereka bisa terdampar di tempat ini—rumah Aomine—adalah:

Aomine sedang bersantai di ranjangnya saat ponselnya berdering, dan dengan malas, dia menerimanya. Matanya melebar mendengar suara yang dikenalinya, berkata bahwa dia sudah ada di bandara dan berharap bahwa Aomine akan menjemputnya dengan caranya. Dan dia sendiri, langsung terbirit-birit berganti baju dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan ngebut ke sana, dan disambut dengan Midorima yang merengut dan melipat tangan bak seorang majikan yang ngamuk babunya datang telat. Aomine tak peduli, dan menyuruhnya naik; membawanya ke rumahnya (bukan dengan modus tertentu).

Dia menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya dengan satu tarikan dan lepasan nafas yang panjang, kemudian berkata dengan nada diseret, “Kamu bolak-balik London-Jakarta berasa kayak makan kacang, yah.”

“Bodo amat,” tanpa izin Aomine, Midorima ikut mencomot sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya, dia sedikit terkejut melihat sang wanita merokok, namun tidak bertemu dengannya dalam selang waktu yang agak lama agaknya juga bisa membuat seseorang berubah dengan begitu banyak (apalagi untuk orang semacam Midorima yang tampaknya mengutamakan kesehatan di atas yang lain).

Aomine bertanya pada Midorima, sejak kapan dia merokok. Midorima menjawab bahwa dia sudah lama melakukannya. Aomine bertanya apakah dia perokok berat, Midorima kembali menjawab bahwa dia merokok sesekali saja, terutama jika sedang mengalami stres.

“Kamu cuti?” Aomine bertanya sembari mengangkat tubuhnya dan pergi, dia bilang dia hendak membuat minuman. Midorima berkata bahwa dia tak usah repot-repot, namun Aomine membalasnya dengan ‘sejak kapan kau tidak merepotkan’. Midorima merengut.

Dia menjawab bersamaan dengan helaan nafas, “Hm.”

Aomine kembali dengan dua cangkir minuman dan menatanya. Midorima melirik minuman jenis apa yang disajikan, dan tersenyum puas dalam hati. Meski bukan sup kacang merah, dia masih tetap mengapresiasi kopi hitam nyaris sama banyaknya.

Lelaki seratus sembilan puluh dua senti itu menghempaskan badannya ke sofa yang diduduki Midorima dan berkata di antara tarikan nafas dalam, “Keseringan cuti apa nggak dipecat tuh, kamu.”

“Aku numpuk liburanku buat tahun ini,” jawabnya, dan Midorima menyibak rambut panjangnya lagi, mungkin karena panas kota ini dan kipas angin yang tidak cukup untuk mengusir panas dan menghalau keringat yang keluar, dan menyisir rambutna dengan jemarinya.

“Sayang banget kamu habisin duitmu buat ke sini,” Aomine menyahut, mematikan rokoknya yang tinggal seperempat, kemudian mengambil satu batang lagi, menghidupkannya, dan menghisapnya. Ruangan ini sudah sering berbau rokok, jadi dia tak terlalu peduli apa jadinya bau ruangan ini.

“Biarin,” Midorima menatap jendela di kirinya, meletakkan rokoknya di selipan antara jemari telunjuk dan tengah kirinya dan menghembuskan asap. Aomine berpikir jika mungkin Midorima sudah tidak peduli.

“Dasar orang kaya,” Aomine mengaduk-aduk minumannya tanpa niat untuk meminumnya, dan membiarkan satu menit keheningan menyembul di antara mereka. Ada satu pikiran yang tiba-tiba menyeruak, dan inginnya, dia mematikannya saja, mungkin dia akan membuka luka lama dengannya, namun, dia tetap menyuarakannya, “Kamu nggak bosen, suka sama Akashi?”

Kedipan mata Midorima berhenti seketika, dan sinar matanya meredup, “Bosen.”

Aomine menyeruput kopinya. “Nggak sakit?”

“Sakit.”

“Nggak capek?”

“Capek. Banget malah,” wanita muda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan terganggu, tapi Aomine telah mengikis rasa pedulinya jika itu sudah berhubungan dengan soal sang raja. Entahlah, namun dia merasa kesal sekali saat dia mendengar cinta sepihak yang menghancurkan hidup, baik punya Midorima, ataupun yang lain.

“Lalu kenapa kamu nggak berhenti?” Bunyi kipas angin menjadi latar dan musik pengiring pembicaraan mereka, dan saat Aomine meliriknya, wanita itu sudah menyulut rokok lagi dan kontan ia ingin tahu berapa batang rokok yang sudah dihabiskan olehnya seorang (padahal dia sendiri baru ambil dua).

Midorima Shintarou tampak tenang, tampak sekali jika dia mengabaikan riak lelah yang meluas di antara ketenangannya, namun dia, sebagaimana intuisinya, tidak ingin menghentikannya. Mungkin dia sedang berpura-pura tegar. Atau dia hanya sekedar ingin mencoba tegar. “Aku nggak bisa,” ujarnya.

“… Semacam tipe masokis,” katanya seraya mendengus menahan tawa.

“Masokis sudah kujadikan margaku,” dia tersenyum sinis.

“Nggak lucu, ah,” Aomine menukas, dan dia menonjok pelan bahu orang di sebelahnya untuk sedetik kemudian menyadari bahwa yang ia pukul (meski pelan) adalah seorang wanita, dia menoleh untuk menatapnya, namun sepertinya dia tak terlalu keberatan (terlihat dari dia yang masih merokok dengan tenang) dan ia tak mengerti mengapa ada sebagian dari dirinya yang merasa lega, dan dia ikut menyandarkan badannya ke punggung sofa setelahnya.

 

 

(Hari beranjak sore dan Aomine meletakkan cangkir-cangkir itu pada nampan, hendak mengembalikannya lagi, dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Midorima, “Kamu mau tidur di mana nanti malem?” ia bertanya acuh tak acuh.

Midorima mengangkat bahu. “Entah.”

“Mau nginep?” Aomine mengedip (sok) nakal.

Midorima menatapnya dengan tatapan nyalang untuk kemudian memalingkan muka, ada merah muda samar dalam wajahnya dan dia membetulkan kacamatanya, “… Aku cari hotel aja,” katanya.

Aomine terbahak keras.)

 

 

(Tetapi pada akhirnya, Midorima benar-benar menginap di sana, karena Aomine tahu, juga paham, bahwa sekarang, orang yang bisa diandalkan Midorima hanyalah dia, bukannya apa, namun bertemu dengan orang-orang yang umumnya tidak berpikiran terbuka sekarang itu akan menjadi hal yang menyulitkan, dan Midorima bukan orang yang tidak terlihat semacam Tetsu.)

 

 

“Ngomong-ngomong, margamu masih Midorima?” Aomine bertanya tanpa menoleh (karena dia sedang menonton televisi) pada Midorima yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya basah dan rasa hangat menguar dari dalam kamar mandi itu (Aomine bahkan tidak usah terlalu bersusah payah untuk menoleh untuk dapat melihatnya), kemudian wanita itu mendekat padanya.

Wanita muda itu duduk di sebelahnya, “Masih.”

Midorima minta maaf sudah merepotkan dengan nada datar dan Aomine mengibaskan tangannya, tanda tak perlu dia meminta maaf. Midorima bilang soal apakah ini tidak akan mencurigakan buat orang-orang di sekitar sini, dan Aomine menjawab dengan sedikit hinaan bahwa ini adalah kota besar; orang-orang bahkan tak peduli—bahkan tak ingin tahu—apakah kau membawa cewek berganti-ganti ke rumahmu atau tidak.

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi untuk menatap netranya, “Kamu nggak melepasnya?”

“Belum,” Midorima menggeleng.

“Keluargamu nggak ada yang nyari kamu?”

“Nggak ada.”

“Kok?”

“Mungkin mereka sudah nganggep aku sebagai anak durhaka dan patut disingkirkan dari keanggotaan kartu keluarga setelah tahu aku membelot.” Midorima memandangi kuku-kukunya yang berbeda perawatan: kuku jari kanan yang terpotong seadanya dan kuku jari kiri yang terpotong dan terkikir rapi, dan cara berceritanya benar-benar seolah itu hanyalah dongeng, “Lagian mungkin mereka sudah jantungan saat tahu aku operasi,” lanjutnya.

Aomine bertanya di mana _taping_ yang selalu diaplikasikan Midorima pada kelima jari tangan kirinya dan Midorima menjawab jika dia sudah tidak melakukannya lagi sejak operasi.

“Dari mana mereka tahu, coba.”

“Mata-mata suruhan ayahku kan banyak.”

Sang pemilik rumah bangkit ke dapur untuk membawa cemilan, dan Midorima kembali terfokus pada acara itu (yang di mana Aomine melarangnya untuk menggantinya—mungkin acara kesukaannya—meski dia ingin menggantinya) seolah tak ada pertanyaan yang membuatnya agak terpikir atau apa.

Lelaki itu kembali dan membawa beberapa kaleng jajanan. Dia membuka satu dan memakannya, setelah itu berpaling padanya, menawarinya untuk mencoba jajanan itu. Midorima mengangguk, dan mengambil beberapa.

Iklan pembersih wajah muncul di televisi dan Midorima menggumam tentang betapa repotnya menjadi seorang cewek dan betapa dia benar-benar akan menyesali sisa hidupnya, dan meski dia ingin menyahut, ‘salah siapa?’ tapi dia tidak tega, pada akhirnya, dia mencoba mengabaikan gerutuannya.

“Terus sekarang, namamu siapa?”

“Hah?”

“Mungkin kamu ganti nama, eh, sori lagi kalau nyinggung, yang lebih cewek, mungkin?” Aomine berpindah dari tempat duduknya menuju lantai, mencoba berganti posisi—mungkin karena dirasanya hanya duduk itu terlalu membosankan—dan berguling di atas karpet (Midorima nyaris menertawakannya).

Midorima manggut-manggut. “Ooh.”

Aomine mengedipkan matanya sekali, dua kali. “Ada?”

“Shinka.” Midorima membuka buku (yang ia bawa dari tasnya dan menjadi bahan mengusir kebosanan di pesawat), dan dia tampak sedikit malu—atau tidak suka, atau ogah-ogahan—menyebut nama barunya, “Jangan ketawa.”

“Bagus, kok,” Aomine nyengir, suaranya terdengar samar di antara karpet, “Shintarou. Shintarou. Shinka.”

“Shinka. Midorima Shinka,” ucapnya, seolah mengetes lidahnya dengan nama baru sang mantan lelaki, dan mencoba untuk meresapi nama itu dalam ingatannya agar lidahnya menjadi terbiasa, dan fasih dengannya (padahal Aomine tidak pernah sekali pun memanggil Midorima dengan nama depannya).

“Udah ah,” ucap sang wanita, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata biru gelap milik Aomine dan memandangi acara televisi yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak menarik, namun itu lebih baik.

“Aomine Shinka,” Aomine Daiki menyeringai lebar.

“…” Midorima menutupi wajah Aomine dengan tangannya, mencengkramnya. “Diem kamu.”

 

 

(“Midorima, aku teleponin Akashi, ya.” Aomine menyeringai dan berlagak menyentuh tombol-tombol ponselnya, dan ponsel itu nyaris menjadi benda rongsok ketika Midorima mencoba untuk membantingnya, sayang sekali refleksnya kalah cepat. (Aomine hanya ingin mengganggu Midorima, kok.)

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya dan masuk ke kamar yang disediakan Aomine sebelum menutupnya rapat-rapat, “Jangan nabur garam di atas lukaku, Aomine.”)

 

 

Ia menahan Midorima di rumahnya—sebenarnya, bukan menahan, karena itulah keinginannya—dan dia tak lupa memberitahunya agar jangan mendekati kompor, seinci pun, dan Midorima mendelik padanya, mungkin karena tidak ingin diingatkan soal ketidakmampuannya memasak, dan Aomine melenggang keluar tanpa dosa.

Saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya, terkutuklah batinnya yang mendadak merasa ‘oh jadi gini rasanya punya cewek yang nungguin di rumah’ ketika melihat Midorima membukakan pintu dan menatapnya (yang dalam filter delusinya berubah menjadi tatapan kangen), dan astagadadanyaTuhankuatkanAomine, namun ada juga perasaan buruk yang muncul di dalam hatinya.

“Betewe,” Aomine memulai pembicaraan dan masuk tanpa melepas sepatunya (mengabaikan sang wanita yang marah-marah), kemudian melepas dasinya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat, “Kemarin-kemarin, kamu ketemu Akashi lagi?”

Midorima menggeleng, “Nggak.”

“Kamu nggak merasa sia-sia, sudah jauh-jauh ke sini?”

“Aku ke sini bukan buat nyari Akashi,” wanita itu menjawab, dan mengikuti Aomine yang berjalan menuju dapur, dan Aomine gagal paham pada dirinya sendiri—mengapa dia harus sekali merasa bahwa saat ini, Midorima berperan menjadi istrinya.

“Terus, siapa?” dia menagih jawaban, karena pada dasarnya, keingintahuannya terus memuncak.

Namun Midorima berupaya menutup pembicaraan itu dengan, “Kepo kamu.”

“Aku, ya?”

“… Pede.”

“Tebakanku bener, pfft.” Dia tertawa lebar, dan menyisakan Midorima dalam rengutannya yang makin terlihat.

Tapi Aomine tahu, Midorima mencarinya semata karena dia tidak bisa berhadapan dengan mantan teman-temannya. Tidak dengan Midorima yang sekarang sudah menjadi seorang gadis.

 

 

Midorima bilang dia hanya akan menginap satu malam lagi, karena dia harus pulang. Aomine menyahuti, mengatakan tentang cuti macam apa itu dan Midorima mengabaikannya.

(Mungkin wanita itu memang berniat untuk menghilangkan jejaknya untuk besok, dan seterusnya di negara ini.)

 

 

Midorima terburu-buru bersiap-siap (dan satu hal yang Aomine tidak paham: Midorima membawa tas yang sama seperti dulu, sama sekali bukan koper) dan dia pun ikut terburu; pesawatnya akan segera berangkat, katanya.

Di bandara, mereka mendengar bahwa pesawat yang akan Midorima tumpangi di _delay_. Midorima ngamuk-ngamuk dan Aomine mendecih, kemudian memintanya untuk menjaga tempat duduknya sementara dia akan membeli minuman untuk menuntaskan lapar dan menunda dahaga.

“Kamu nggak ngerasa sendirian?” Aomine bertanya saat dia datang, kemudian menyodorkan minuman untuknya. Midorima menerimanya dengan satu gerakan lambat.

Midorima bertanya balik, “Maksudnya?”

“Duh, pasangan hidup, misalnya.” Aomine memegangi kepalanya, memusingkan hal mengenai betapa Midorima adalah orang yang sulit paham jika itu disambung-sambungkan dengan belahan jiwa (yang sialnya dia juga ngegalau tentang cowok yang tidak kunjung peka pada perasaannya).

Midorima mengambil sebuah karet rambut dari saku jaketnya dan mengikat rambutnya, dan matanya menerawang, seperti membayangkan jawaban bagaimana dan macam apa yang bisa dia beri. “Biasa aja, sih.”

Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang makin banyak (dan tidak ada yang patut diherankan dari itu dari bandara yang super padat ini), dan cuaca tidak pernah berbaik hati untuk memberi sekedar kesejukan, karena hari ini benar-benar cerah dan panas, terlebih dengan campuran suara dan keringat, juga asap rokok yang melengkapi atmosfer dalam bandara.

Aomine memainkan koin lima ratusan yang ada di tangannya seperti jika sedang mau main bekel, dan pandangan Midorima terus terfokus pada lalu-lalang, dan itu adalah lima menit yang terasa seperti lima tahun ketika pada akhirnya, Aomine mencoba menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, “Mau nikah sama aku?”

Sang wanita menoleh dengan satu tolehan keras. “Hah.”

“Kamu dengar aku,” dia menjawab santai (karena dia sedikit malu untuk mengulanginya.)

“Jangan bercanda, Aomine,” tukasnya seraya membetulkan kacamatanya yang terasa miring mendadak.

Aomine menatapnya, dalam. “Tapi aku serius.”

Midorima terdiam, lama. “Aku nggak bisa kasih anak buat kamu,” ucapnya pelan, sementara tangannya memegangi perutnya.

“Bisa ngadopsi.”

“Tapi—“

“Sudahlah, kamu butuh perlindungan.”

“Aku ini—“

“Seorang gadis.”

“Cih.”

Aomine Daiki tersenyum penuh kemenangan, “Jadi?”

“Kamu bahkan nggak suka sama aku,” Midorima menghela nafas panjang saat menjawabnya, “Buat apa, coba.”

“Memang,” Aomine menatap dinding loket, “Tapi aku percaya pada pepatah ‘cinta karena terbiasa’.”

“Sejak kapan kamu tahu pepatah.”

“Kampret.”

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya, “Hmph.”

“Kamu jangan nganggurin aku,” Aomine menghela nafas, dan menghembuskannya perlahan, “Shinka.” Dia bisa lihat wajah orang di hadapannya yang terkejut hebat dan tampak seperti sebuah patung yang dibekukan, dan dia nyengir kekanak-kanakan, “Jadi, kamu mau nikah sama aku, atau enggak?”

“…” Midorima memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus, tangannya tetap berada di udara dan beberapa lama kemudian, Midorima menyambutnya dengan satu gerakan lambat, dan saat tangan itu menyentuh kulitnya, Aomine berpikir bahwa tangan itu jauh sekali dari kesan tangan seorang gadis yang lembut, namun ringan saja, mungkin karena dia meletakkan tangannya seperti menyapukan sesuatu saja, dan wanita itu berkata dengan pelan, “Boleh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kita mau menikah di mana, coba."
> 
> "Di tempatmu, pastinya, karena keamananmu terjamin di sana."


End file.
